happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Curse This Town! Chapter 4
Hello readers and readeresses, time for the chapter that I planned on doing no matter what and I’m honestly very happy with the results. Those who know me well might have likely guess who this character is going to be. Let’s just start the story. "Why is the ceiling so low?" He reached his hands up trying to see if it's really as close as it seemed and was quickly met with the rough material of his ceiling. "That doesn't make any sense, it was the normal height when I went to- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Splendid looked down only to find that he wasn't laying on anything but air. He was freaking out. Everything was normal the other day. He looked to his hands, almost expecting answers to be there. "I... I don't get it! What the heck is going on?!" he cried, trying not to fall. He flailed quite a bit and was sent for a literal spin in mid-air but quickly found from doing so that he was not going to fall which made things make even less sense. "How is this even possible?!" The blue squirrel looked out the window, seeing a car swerve and crash into traffic lights, sending the tree friend flying out the windshield. He grimaced and tried to figure out a way to get down, thinking about just falling down onto his bed when suddenly... Poof! He landed with a soft noise onto his bed, unharmed. "Woah, that... that was really weird, but I gotta get to work. Lumpy's gonna fry my bacon if I'm not there on time" he said, grabbing his hat, tie and briefcase and rushing out the door. Right before he headed out though, he heard a scream which, seemed to be directly into him ear but when he turned to see who the fuck would even do that, he saw that he was completely alone. "I really am going insane." ---- He hurried to catch the bus, standing there for a good few minutes before realizing that the bus was late. He sighed. Maybe it wasn't even coming that day. He turned down the path and began to walk, humming a tune. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks thinking of the levitation scare that morning and wondered: can he? Should he try? He willed himself up, feeling the air under his feet. He opened his eyes, feeling a wave of unease wash over him. He eased forward, floating through the air over the path. Truth be told, he thought it was amazing. He felt giddy for the first time in a while, feeling the wind on his face. He liked this new feeling. Then he heard laughter and chatting, seeing two Tree Friends walk up the path. "Oh no..." he mumbled, trying to land. He did, though unharmed, with a thump. They looked over, confused, but shook it off and kept walking. He breathed a sigh of relief. That was too close. Something told him that whatever was going on should be kept a secret. Though, he couldn't ignore how amazing that felt and he had to find a way to be able to do it again and still keep it a secret… he also needed to figure out how to land without all this crashing business. Though, he did note that doing so didn't seem to hurt. He started making his way to work on foot again but on the way, he passed by a comic book store. Despite being in a hurry, he paused taking a look inside at the different superhero memorabilia. ---- Comics covered the many shelves, action figures in mint condition stood on shelves in heroic poses, and even a few Tree Friends looked around excitedly. He had no idea why he'd stopped to look, but shrugged. Lumpy wouldn't notice if he spent a few minutes looking around inside. He never really noticed anything not about himself. He pushed the door open and the smell of paper hit him. A few Tree Friends looked over, shrugged, and then went back to their routine of looking around. Splendid walked down the aisle looking over the different comics before picking up a Superman comic book and raised an eyebrow flipping through the pages with a sense of interest and curiosity until he heard another crash almost deafeningly loud and spun around to see that an army jeep had crashed through the store. Once he got over the shock, he looked down at his comic book stated simply, "Well, we could really use someone like him right now." The driver of the car, a bloodied green bear donning a camouflage jacket and green cap, stumbled from his seat onto the ground. He spat blood onto the concrete and looked up, his eyes a startling shade of gold. He grinned, showcasing his sharpened teeth, grabbing his bowie knife from his jacket pocket. Splendid shuddered and dropped the comic book, looking at it on the ground. They needed a hero now more than ever. He thought back to his floating experience... what did it mean? Was he... a hero? Whatever he was, he was in the line of fire of the shelf Fliqpy had thrown. He had to move FAST and that turned out to be exactly what happened, in fact he moved impossibly fast. He spotted a red costume mask as a piece of merchandise, quickly taking off his hat, tie, and glasses (noticing that doing so no longer effected his vision) and put on the red mask. Guess I'll have to find out what else I can do as I go, Splendid thought and flew up over the shelf, ready to face the monster terrorizing the store. Well... he obviously wasn't but he had deemed himself ready enough to try. He shot toward Fliqpy, fists forward, knocking him to the ground and leaving a long crater from impact. By now the customers had ran from the chaos and taken shelter. The green bear's back was a bloody red pulp, groaning in pain as Splendid picked him up and threw him down. Blood covered the pavement as the veteran took his last breath, making the squirrel realize what he had done. He had, none the less, killed someone. Yet... it didn't feel wrong. He was doing good right? He looked to the store, smashed in and sidewalk bloody. "Well... I think I'd better get to work-" Then he heard the most bloodcurdling scream ever, echoing from across town, yet it sounded right beside him. He had to check it out. He flew out of the comic store, somehow missing the giant hole Flippy made in the wall and instead made a new one of his own and set off in search of whoever was making that bloodcurdling scream. ---- The local laboratory was set ablaze, making Splendid roll his eyes. He had bumped into the local scientist a few times, mostly interviews for his 'groundbreaking' achievements and experiments. He smashed through the wall. He saw the blue anteater in the corner of the room, burnt in places where the fire had touched him. He saw Splendid and begun to mumble, "A-am I hallucinating? Maybe the chemicals I used are hallucinogenic when mixed with water..." Splendid shook his head and tried to do his best "superhero" voice... which isn't even remotely close to what a superhero should sound like being more goofy than anything. "Not at all, Citizen. I'm Splendid and I'm here to save you!" Once he said it, he realized with a mental curse that he probably shouldn't have used his real name but it was too late to take it back now. Having almost seemed to forget his situation, Sniffles face lite right up at that and exclaimed, though in a very raspy voice. "I can't believe it! A real life superhero!" The squirrel shrugged and decided to go with it "Yes, now Citizen. I'm going to get you out of here!" he said, Sniffles nodding speedily. Splendid thought, coming up with an idea. He took in a long breath, and blew out with all his might, freezing the fire. He was beginning to enjoy his new powers when he saw that Sniffles had also frozen. He face palmed. "Nice going, Splendid." He zoomed towards the anteater and tried to pull the frozen Tree Friend from the rest of the ice, instead yanking his torso clean off. Splendid screamed dropping the torso. This was not like back in the Comic Store. That was a monster, one life to save many, but the scientist... as stupid and annoying as he was... was innocent and now he was dead because of his "hero" work. Repeatedly mumbling, "Useless," he but back on his hat, tie, and glasses, forgetting that he had the mask on, and walked out of the lab finally returning to work. You're no hero, you just made it worse, he thought as he walked. ---- He pushed the doors open and took the elevator up to his cubical, seeing few Tree Friends actually there. Usually Cuddles showed up for his part-time typing job, but he wasn't there. "Truant," Splendid muttered as he sat down at his desk, the familiar typewriter still there. He went to type but realized he hadn't actually got a story to write, but remembered his day and began to word it in the perspective of a bystander. He doubted anyone would be alive by the time it was published, but those who were couldn't know his secret. Though not without struggle, he tried to ignore the screams that continued to assault his ears, he went the type the story in a way that didn't make him seem like the "hero" but the first key he hit immediately broke. He quickly looked around, hoping none of the few others in the room had noticed, they hadn't, but that didn't change that he broke an important key on his typewriter. "God, you really can't do anything right, now, can you?" he mumbled to himself. He turned and looked out the window, seeing the town he called home go to heck. What is happening? he asked himself, trying to figure out how to fix the broken key on the typewriter. Then it (metaphorically) hit him. Where was Lumpy? Though the moose never really cared about the workers, only about getting the story out and raking in the cash for himself, it seemed odd that he wasn't there. He looked out the window wondering if the tyrant might be dead somewhere out there. He had to admit that his feelings were a bit mixed on the idea. He never did like Lumpy but could he really wish him dead? Not really. Another scream rang out and Splendid let out a growl, pressing his paws against his ears. He just needed to focus on the problem right in front of him and pulled out some glue hoping it might be able to fix his key and then he could try writing the story a bit softer. "Can't give up after my first screw up." As soon as those words left his mouth, it hit him, looking back out the window. "Well, I can only get better, right?" he breathed, and suddenly got out of his seat, heading out of the building. He may have messed it up once but SOMEONE needs to be the hero. He made sure nobody else was looking, then he made his way as fast as he could to the elevator, panicking that one of his coworkers would notice him. When he turned to look though, it was a different story. Everyone seemed frozen in place, not blinking, moving, and the sound of the type writers was silent. He was confused. "Why is everyone... so still?" He stopped for a second in confusion but once he did, everything had returned to normal... well, not normal obviously but they were moving again and the typewriter clicks returned. He shook his head to clear it, realizing that everyone had started to move again. He had to get back to his seat or they'd know something was up. He darted for his seat just as a Tree Friend peered over the cubicle at him in scrutiny before getting back to their work. He breathed a sigh of relief, wiping sweat from his forehead "That was too close, but... maybe I can make it out this time." He waited until no one was looking and tried again, once again, everything seemed to freeze. Looking around just to make sure, he moved to the elevator and pressed the button. But then he realized something; if time had stopped, so had the elevator. He grumbled and simply shot out of the window, removing his hat and tie, flying down to the streets. Everything was still as, even more so, chaotic than when he left. "What did this town do to deserve this?" he asked himself. His mouth set in a frown. He didn't know the answer but he was determined to save whoever there was left. Listening intently, he picked up on screaming on the other side of town. ---- Zooming there, he found a beach and on the waves there was a houseboat burning up, the source of the screams. Splendid stopped, the building was one thing but could he go into that kind of fire without dying? He didn't know the answer, nor did he know if it was worth the risk. Everything that day had been flipped upside down, and the squirrel wasn't sure exactly what risk was. Everything meant risk now, from simply opening a door to even taking a step. He sucked in a breath, puffing out his chest. He had to be brave now, for whoever was in that houseboat had little time left judging by the screams. The Superman theme song arose in his mind, and he found himself humming it. "Time to be a hero," He flew out to the boat, flying directly through the flames though doing so obviously did not hurt him. He didn't think much about that at the time though searching for whoever was screaming and found a triple-amputee, blue otter wearing pirate garb. Russell was still screaming but just barely. Realizing he had no time to waste, Splendid picked Russell up and flew right back out the way he came. Unfortunately though, Russell isn't fireproof. "Fear not, citizen, for I have... Ah!" Splendid yelped upon seeing the charred, black remains of the pirate. He dropped the body in shock, wiping the ash from his hands. He gritted his teeth "Oh come on, just ONE Tree Friend! Just let one survive!" he shouted to nobody in particular, throwing his hands up in exasperation. He let out a slight growl but closed his eyes whispering. "You can do it, Splendid. Just be the hero. You can't get any worse at this right? I just need to keep trying." Just then, a building across town collapsed. 'Time to shine,' he thought, humming a song before flying towards the collapsed building. ---- He came to the wreckage, wincing at the sight of the sparse blood and injury. Though the lack of screaming told him there were no survivors, movement caught the corner of his eye and through it, he quickly found someone alive and moving, though trapped, a purple deer with face make-up and a striped shirt, silently struggling to get out from under large debris. The deer looked up and spotted Splendid waving him over for help. He recognized the deer as Mime; he saw him most days on his way to work performing on the street corner. He took a deep breath and flew over, overturning the large slab of concrete, taking the deer in his arms. Though his thank you was silent, Splendid still felt good. He'd saved someone. He'd done it. He'd become a hero. "Are you injured, Citizen?” Splendid asked, setting Mime down. Mime shook his head and dusted himself off, smiling widely. Splendid was glad he had saved at least one life. Maybe it was his duty to save tree friends, just maybe. He saluted and hummed a theme song, shooting off into the sky. Splendid stopped in midair, having a full view of what's left of the town. He was right back in the comic book store, this town needs a hero now more than ever and as long as there's anyone left to save and disaster plagues the once peaceful town, he had to be there to protect them, no matter how many tries it might take to get it right. Looking up at the sky, he said to himself, once again, "I can only get better." You can just keep telling yourself that, Splendid. Now, the only main character left unused is Cro-Marmot (well, and Lammy and Mr. Pickels but they will have their chapter much later in the story) who for the life of us, we could not figure out anywhere to put him so I will confirm that this is the last chapter for the first day. Next we will move on to the second day which… is not much of an improvement. Anyways, please comment and a detailed explanation of what I did right and wrong would be greatly appreciated. Flames are welcome. Category:Blog posts